Glitter
by Sunnysodapop
Summary: He's falling, falling, falling...I have to catch him, before he leaves again. Forever this time… Unexpected Drabble. Lot's of flufffff. Don't like this pairing, I invite you to see and feel otherwise. Thank you.


_Hello my beautiful darlings and welcome to another rendition of Taka-Seiji because I love them and there will never be enough of them(How does Matoba not even show up in the FINAL season, i'm confused and upset). This was meant to be much longer, but it isn't. Hopefully, it's my one and only drabble-though I make no promises. If you like this,though, I recommend checking out my other works, same concept going on with Natsume being a sweety-pie and Matoba being inevitably drawn to his charms. This just came to me in the blur of a moment and wouldn't stop bugging me. You should listen to Fairy tail-glitter, that's where the inspiration for this came from. Gorgeous, gorgeous song. Without further ado...__ Comments/critiques/insults? _

* * *

Golden specks of hair, chalk and dusty-skin, moonlight peppered the stars with kisses, he became the ripple in the sky's waters. At the rate he was falling, he might just drown(except Matoba finds that he himself is already six-feet beneath the ground, somehow the boy's demise brings a bitter taste on his tongue-hmmm).

Natsume calls his name, extends his arms, this must be a dream. Still...he decides to dive to the deep ends because-

_After him _

Blue and white robes flail in the wind, golden mask had already strung off. He's met with sweet, amber-eyes and a smile like sunshine. In that moment, spring flowers grew during the winter's solstice, there's a stir of emotions in the older man's chest. He's taking a big leap of faith with this boy...he better be damn _grateful._

_._

_._

_._

How _long_ had Matoba been falling now? A few seconds at most(perhaps forever?). Natsume's hair, he realizes, had grown long almost instantly. A sea of starlight, vast, vast rivulets to skim his nimble fingers through. The air is thick and heavy with dew and unrest, it's suffocating. Really, really, suffocating. An alabaster glow surrounds him with all the colors of the world sprinkling as stars, they're bursting and shooting at the seams. He was truly an ethereal presence.

And then Matoba realizes they're like fireworks. Both blow blow and fuse, pushing and pulling, pushing and pulling, giving and taking-rarely giving back-but then giving back the whole world, blow, blow, fuse again, it never stops.

Huh. Interesting.

Either way, he's falling too now, in sink with the boy. Pale, white hands yearn to grab a hold of what is his(what he wishes was his-). The sky, he decides, is such a pretty navy-blue, his crow-colored hair blends instantly with the background. Hmmm...

When was the last time he had it down like this, no hair-tie? Only in the shower. Ahhh...that's ok.

He's just grateful it doesn't blind him.

Closer...closer...

"Seiji…have you -c-e-joi-me-?"

The boy calls his name again, so the rest becomes a blur. Though he's pretty sure he understood what was being said.

Closer..closer…

Rough, callused hands(_oooh, ahhh-_so gentle, so delicate when it came to _him_)grabbed soft, smaller ones, before they disappeared.

_fffff~ffffff~fffff_

They melded like snow and ice.

_ba-dump, ba-dump._

Then their hearts do this thing where it goes boom like thunder.

_ba-dump, ba-dump._

Time comes to a stop before he responds.

"Yes...i've come to join you…''

Natsume's smile widens, his face is stained with roses. He whispers faintly-but they're close enough, the exorcist can hear it.

"Good."

* * *

_Did some re-editing. Can't help but be bothered by the lower half of the story. I suppose this will just have to do for now. If you're anything like my friends who never understand what I'm writing but say they like it anyways (makes me wonder...), basically, here's the synopsis: Natsume is falling from the sky, his hair has grown to a really long length(hint that some transformation's happened), Matoba, unwilling to lose Natsume, dives into the damn sky himself to save the idiot! In other words, it's raining boy and exorcist. Oh and they're on friendly terms *winks towards the ending. Fin. (Basically similar to the sasuhina icon/cover of this story/my profile)_


End file.
